Trapped Like Mice
by RoxannePenn
Summary: We've all heard the stereo-typical "murder mystery" story, but are you ready for it Grojband Style? When our heroes are all lured in, what'll happen when they all disappear one-by-one? Find out in this story! Rated T because of minor swears and violent scenes. Filled with romance, mystery, that'll leave you on the edge of your seat! (Plot and idea go to Hunter's Anarchy!)
1. The Letter

**Roxy: Hey guys, It's RoxannePenn here, but you can call me Roxy! I'm a new author here, and I'm sorry if I suck... a lot... I probably will, but don't be afraid to tell me that! Or whatever, I guess I'll take what I can get! So i am very sorry if it's a little short and if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes! This story was all Hunter's Anarchy's idea, and I just kinda put it into words... So, I need someone to do the disclaimer! **

**Laney: I'm on it! RoxannePenn does NOT own Grojband or any of the characters used in this story... She doesn't even own the plot... **

**Roxy: Okay! That's enough! Now, read on young grasshoppers! And please, remember to review! **

* * *

**Laney's POV. Riffin garage. ****6:18 P.****M.**

Music, to me, is an escape from everyday life and struggles and is a pathway to relaxation and ease. It's different for everyone, honestly. Whether it's reading, drawing, playing sports, or even just watching a nice movie, everyone has an activity that just soothes their nerves and eases their troubles slowly down the drain at least momentarily.

Music is my escape.

These easygoing thoughts were swimming through my head as I plucked my bass strings in a series of short and amazing-sounding riffs. The smooth, deep noise mixed perfectly with the loud beats of Kon's drums, the melodious plinking of Kin's keyboard, and the strong chords of Corey's guitar. We were nearing the end of the song, and I smiled at the thought of another set list done for when we had another gig.

Well... Whenever we had one, we'd be ready, anyway.

Then, Corey slammed the final chord, and our music slowly died out. When it was silent, Corey looked at me and grinned happily, showing off his pearly-white teeth and soft baby blue eyes. "Nice job dudes!" he cheered heartily, pumping his fist into the air and launching his guitar pick off to do who-knows-what harm.

Maybe it'll go kill off another civilization of ants, or assassinate a foreign governor, or maybe even go and burrow to the Earth's core... We don't know, quite honestly.

Kin and Kon smiled and fist-bumped, cheering simultaneously about how much we rock. I smiled and shook my head at their antics as I turned to Corey, who was gazing at me happily. I reached towards him, a hand raised. "Nice work Core!" I complimented, offering a high-five.

His smile seemed to increase, (which seems almost impossible,) as he slapped me five, his eyes never leaving mine. "You too fella!" he said as he turned around to face Kin and Kon.

I ignored the pangs in my chest at the dreaded nickname as the guys babbled on about whatever upcoming gig they had hoped to snag. I smiled and reached into my pocket, fishing out my phone. My eyes almost bugged out of my head as I came across the time. I groaned and slid the phone back into my pocket, moving to unplug my bass from the amp. "Sorry guys, but I gotta run," I said apologetically, shooting them a weary smile.

They all groaned in sync and walked over to me. "Why?" Kon whined, shooting me his puppy eyes. Corey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we were just gonna go grab a bite to eat," he said as he cocked an eyebrow. I smiled and lifted my bass strap (and my bass) from my shoulders and carefully slid my instrument into its stand.

"I promised my mom that I'd be home before 6:30 to help her cook dinner," I said as I turned back to them. "Is it okay if I leave my bass here?" Corey nodded with a loud drawn-out sigh as he walked over. "Okay, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow," he asked, looking at me pointedly. I nodded with a smile. "For sure guys," I said happily. "Wouldn't miss it."

I went to give Kin and Kon a hug goodbye, them grinning tiredly from a day of hard rocking. As the years went on, you could say that I've been getting more affectionate with the guys. They were like my second immediate family to me, after all. We said goodbye before I walked over to my best friend. Corey smile and held out his arms. I only waited a single second before walking into them, my arms outstretched as well. He gave me a somewhat longer-than-hug before smiling and saying "See you around, Lanes."

I nodded and leapt off the stage, giving a final wave before I walked out the garage door, into the sunlight, and started for my house.

* * *

**(WALKING HOME TRANSITION!)**

* * *

When I reached the door, I gave the knob a harsh twist and swung it open. I trudged inside and let the door slam, slipping off my combat boots and walking into the kitchen. When I walked into the room, I rapped twice on the doorframe (which had no door, awkwardly enough.)

My mom, who was standing at the stove, a flowery apron strung around her waist, turned around. She had her hair shoved into a ponytail that hung down to her shoulders and a loose blue blouse. She shot me a look before smiling, her sea green eyes glinting merrily. "Hi sweetheart," she greeted happily, turning back to the stove. "How did practice go?" I grinned and walked over, carefully watching her grill (or sauté or whatever) the chicken in the pan.

"It went great Mom," I said energetically. "I think we're really improving." She laughed and flipped a piece of the sizzling poultry over. "That's nice. How's Corey doing?" she teased, nudging my arm playfully. Despite her joking tone, my cheeks darkened and I hung my head. My mom constantly teases me about my futile crush on my best friend, and she won't let me forget about it for a second.

"He's doing good," I mumbled, turning away and walking to the cupboards. "Oh you know I'm teasing!" my mom said exasperatedly, smiling nonetheless. "Don't be such a wimp!" I cracked a smile and rolled my eyes at my mother's erratic antics. I started to retrieve plates and bowls and such, when my mom suddenly turned around, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Oh, and Laney," she said in a tone I couldn't place. "I almost forgot. A letter came for you today when you were at practice." She gestured to the counter (where a stack of mail lay,) with her spatula.

I nodded and walked over, curiosity blooming in my mind. I sifted through the pile until I came to a somewhat mysterious-looking cream-colored envelope with a thick red seal that had some kind of bird on it. In cursive printed lettering on the front, read '_Laney M. Penn.'_

There was no return address, no stamp, no anything. Only my name.

I quirked an eyebrow and messily tried to open the letter, failing miserably and only succeeding in ripping the envelope in half and scavenging the actual letter. I unfolded the thick parchment and began reading, a crease forming between my eyebrows.

_Dear Laney M. Penn,_

_Congratulations! You've been nominated to compete in a private sponsored bass soloist competition, set for the evening of __July 14th__. You are required to bring this letter as your ticket inside, and so this means that only you may attend. Private competition, of course, with only the contestants allowed._

_And, if you'd please, be discreet as to talking about this event. Not just anyone is good enough, as you probably know! But, just to ensure that you won't tell anyone, if you are caught with mentioning it to a single soul, you shall be disqualified. Again, congratulations and we hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

I couldn't read the garbled chicken scratch that was supposed to be the signature, but I assumed it was one of the rich entrepreneurs that scoured Peaceville for hidden talent. There was something at the bottom though...

_P.S. The location, further times, and requirements are on the included document. Best of luck to you!_

I shook my head in disbelief and looked at the piece of paper still shoved in the envelope. I folded the paper back up and stuck the documents into my back pocket, the lines running through my head.

I went back to place the plates and silverware, as my mom was finishing up the chicken. "So what was that about?" my mother asked curiously, placing her hands on her hips. I bit my lip and scoured my brain for what to say. This could be my chance to get discovered, ultimately leading back to the band! I couldn't blow this! "Uh..." I fumbled for words. "J-just something from school, Mom," I lied, my heart snapping in two.

She nodded and looked down, as if she knew I was lying. I felt my stomach tighten as I looked away, strategically placing dinnerware on the table. "Please forgive me," I muttered under my breath as my mom and I grabbed some plates and started to dish out food.

* * *

**Corey's POV. Riffin garage. ****6:23 P.****M.**

I waved goodbye to Laney for a final time before walked back over to Kin and Kon. "You guys still wanna go grab some pizza or something?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. Kon started to grin and nod happily before Kin stopped him. He shot his brother a stern look before turning back to me. "Sorry Corey, but we can't," he said apologetically. "We didn't know it was getting so late, and we gotta get home."

I slouched over and nodded, a bit depressed that my friends had to go. "Oh... Tomorrow night then?" I asked hopefully. Kin smiled. "Sure dude. Okay, see you." We fist-bumped and I watched as they crossed the street to their house. I shook my head and pulled the garage door shut with a quiet grunt. I turned and walked up the steps to the door leading to my house, flicking off the lights before entering. I kicked the door shut and walked into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich or something.

Being a growing teenage boy, I'm starving, like, half the time. I sifted through the cupboards for some bread and peanut butter, when I heard steps behind me. I shot a look over my shoulder to see that it was my dad, who was holding a newspaper under his arm and talking on his phone in the other. "Listen Brian," he said with a slight growl in his tone. "I don't care what it takes, but we need to get this project done before next Monday."

He shot me a smile and playfully ruffled my hair, offsetting my orange beanie and shifting hair to cover my face. I spat it out as my dad grinned and threw the paper down onto the kitchen table. "Or else it'll be your head on the chopping block," he blurted suddenly, anger dripping from his voice as I adjusted my beanie. "Understand? Good! Call me back when you get your head out of your ass, Johnson!" My dad sighed as he hung up, sliding the phone into his pocket. He shot me another weary smile, weakly trudging to the table, where he plopped down with a moan.

"Ugh," he groaned as I stifled laughter. "These idiots are gonna be the death of me." I laughed and shrugged. "They're a pain, but not fatal, Dad," I said mockingly, turning back to my peanut butter sandwich. He chuckled. "True." He started reading the paper before shooting me an indistinguishable look. "Oh, and you got a letter in the mail," he said, jerking his chin back at a pile of mail littering the counter.

I nodded and quickly shoved the sandwich in my mouth, (half of it having out,) as I shoved the food items back in their places. I rummaged through the pile until I found a thick, cream-colored envelope with a red wax seal with some kinda bird insignia. On the front, in fancy primes cursive, read '_Corey J. Riffin.' _I cocked an eyebrow and opened it with ease, sliding two pieces of paper out.

_Dear Corey J. Riffin,_

_Congratulations!_


	2. The All-Nighter

**Roxy: Hey dudes and dudettes! How's it hanging? I've been okay, I guess. School is almost over, and that's GREAT. So... yeah. But I want to thank the four people that DID review my story... 4 out of 170 is NOT good people. Just, please remember to review this time? Please? Pretty please? Okay, disclaimer!**

**Corey: You got it chief! RoxannePenn does NOT own Grojband or any of the characters used in this story! **

**Roxy: Thanks man! Now, here is the next chapter of Trapped Like Mice! **

* * *

**Laney's POV. Riffin garage. ****11:47 A.****M.**

Okay, so one thing I don't get is how we (Kin, Kon and I,) manage to beat Corey to the garage for practice.

I mean, he freaking lives there. It's his house. How can he possibly be late for rehearsal if he's the one who's hosting it? We've never been able to figure it out, and it's just sorta mysterious, if that makes any sense.

Well, anyway, I was seated comfortably on the couch with my bass in hand, playing a riff from one of Candy Jams's new songs...

Hey, she may be a fraud, but she's a catchy fraud.

My fingers took over playing as I shifted my mind over to the letter I received the night before. It said that the event would be held on the evening of July 14th, which was tomorrow night.

Now I know some of you are probably wondering how I got nominated for something I didn't enter in. Well, I was nominated, meaning I was entered by someone else... I think.

But I knew that there were always talent scouts at gigs and public festivals looking for soloists or bands to sign record labels to, so I wasn't too surprised that I got the nomination. I'm not being arrogant, I'm just pointing out that there aren't too many rock stars in Peaceville, and ever since they had found Candy Jams and Savage Fred in Peaceville, the producers think this place is a hidden gold mine.

Another matter was that my letter said that I couldn't tell anyone, and I was ripping myself apart trying to figure out if I could just tell my band.

_I probably shouldn't,_ I thought to myself. _I don't want to be disqualified..._ I shook my head and continued playing the riff, internally arguing back and forth with myself until the door to the house opened and slammed shut.

"Hey guys!" I heard my best friend say as he walked down the stairs towards us. Kin and Kon, who were on stage fighting over cheese puffs, waved to him and then continued their brawl, battling for the last handful of the cheesy junk food.

"Hey Core," I said, giving him a smile and a nod. He grinned and brightened, walking over to me. "Hey guy," he said happily, wrapping his arm around my neck and giving me a noogie. "How's it hanging?"

I smiled and laughed, wriggling out of his hold and ignoring the nickname. "I'm good Core," I said with a playful eye roll. He nodded and winked at me, causing my heartbeat to speed up and my face to grow hot. "Okay guys, let's start practice!" Corey said happily.

I forced down a raging blush and walked to the stage, climbing on and going to my position. Corey followed, grabbing his guitar and adjusting the mic. Kin and Kon shot each other a glare as they ruffled cheese flakes out of their hair and brushed the dust off their clothing. They got to their instruments and got ready.

"Okay," Corey said after a second, shooting our drummer a grin. "Count us in big guy!" Kon smiled, the cheesy brawl forgotten at least momentarily, and clacked his drumsticks together. "One, two, a-one-two-three-four!"

And, with that, we began our practice.

* * *

**(THEY'RE PRACTICING TRANSITION!)**

* * *

**Corey's POV. Riffin garage. ****1:19 P.****M.**

As I struck the final chord, we ended the last song on our set list. I grinned and raised up my hand in the rock-on sign, pretending I was listening to an invisible audience scream and cheer.

Not like we haven't heard that a lot before.

As we got older, and the band grew more experienced, we grew more popular. Everyone knew who we were after a while, and our fan base slowly gained. At 15, we were three times more popular than we were when we were 13.

And no, that doesn't mean we now have 6 groupies. We had a whole lot more.

But, anyway, back to what I was saying. I heard my bandmates talking and cheering after another successful day of rehearsal. I grinned and turned to my friends, who were busy talking. I walked over, swinging my guitar behind me so it hung body-down on my back by its strap.

"Nice job dudes!" I said happily, laying my arm on Laney's head. She rolled her eyes and straightened, shooting me a look. "You too Core," she said, smirking. I winked at her again, grinning as her cheeks grew red.

_Aw she's so cute when she blushes... _I thought to myself. _The way her eyes sparkle is adorable._

Yeah, so I like her. Isn't that kinda obvious? I mean, c'mon. Most of you guys have been shipping us since the second we could be shipped.

(Don't deny it!)

But, anyway, I retracted my arm, remembering something I had to tell my band about. "Oh, and guys," I said as I started to unplug my guitar. "I'm gonna have to cancel our all-nighter tomorrow night." My bandmates shot me confused looks.

Okay so the deal on this is that we all started this tradition when we were around 14. During the summer, every Friday night we would stay up late and rock until we fell asleep. More times than not on the stage in a giant dog pile. It was really fun and a good bonding experience for all of us.

You don't even wanna know what people talk about at 2 in the morning hyped up on Mountain Fizz and Choco Koalas. But, anyway, back to what I was saying.

"Uh, that's kinda good," Laney admitted. "I'm kinda busy tomorrow night." Kin and Kon nodded also. I frowned. "I'm busy too...what're you guys doing?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Grounded!"

"Shopping!"

"Chores!"

I shot them all a look of complete and utter disbelief. They all looked at one another nervously, shooting each other untrusting looks. "Where are you going Core?" Laney asked me, cocking an eyebrow. I felt a blush come on as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"...Trina's taking me out to a movie," I said quickly. Kin and Kon nodded before turning to each other and talking in hushed voices. Laney looked at all of us before slipping her bass off and setting it in her stand. The idea that we were all hiding stuff from one another seemed to hurt her a lot.

"Okay," she said with a smile as we all looked at her. "Who wants lunch at Belchie's? My treat." Kin and Kon squealed and ran up to give her a hug. She groaned as they wrapped her in a tight bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Yay!" Kon said happily, gently dropping her down before grabbing Kin's wrist and dragging him out of the garage and down the street.

I smiled and shot a look at my red-haired best friend as I set my guitar in its stand. She grinned happily and grabbed my hand, pulling me after them. "Let's go Core!" she said with an adorable little laugh, dragging me into the sunlight.

"Can't we try and beat them there?" I chuckled. "Yeah," I said energetically. "Let's go!" We started running after the twins, laughing like idiots and getting random stares from civilians walking along. Not like we cared at all.

That's what I loved about Lanes: her ability to be weird without being self-conscious about it. She can go belt out a random song in public, and she won't care about the looks she gets. Just one more reason to love her, am I right?


End file.
